


Apology Not Accepted

by riversritual



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Ending, Kyle deserves a proper apology, ‘South Park Is Gay’ from season seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: When Stan, Kenny and Cartman fail to apologize properly to Kyle for leaving him to get beaten up, he ditches them right backAlternate ending to ‘South Park Is Gay’
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski & Eric Cartman & Kenny McCormick & Stan Marsh
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Kyle watched as his friends walked away.

No.

No, they weren’t his friends, not anymore.

He didn’t need them, if they wouldn’t even apologize for letting him get beat up.

Not even Stan.

And speaking of the kids who beat him up in the first place.....

“Hey, Kyle,” Craig greeted, as he and his friends approached. “We just wanted to say sorry for bullying you.”

“It’s okay, at least the fad didn’t last much longer,” Kyle replied with a small smile.

At least they had apologized for their actions.

“Didn’t Stan, Kenny and Cartman apologize?” Clyde asked.

“They acted as if nothing happened,” the ginger replied bitterly, “so no, they haven’t.”

“Do you want to sit with us at lunch today if they still haven’t apologized by then?” Clyde asked.

Kyle considered this offer.

Well, they had apologized....

And it would be too awkward sitting with his usual group and pretending nothing happened.

“Okay, thanks,” he said in response.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile.....

Stan was starting to realize that Kyle wasn’t coming to rejoin the group any time soon.

Kenny wasn’t that worried at first either, and Cartman pretended not to care that his frenemy was no longer any fun to fight with since he wouldn’t fight back anymore.

“What the hell? Why is Kyle hanging out with Craig and those guys?” Stan asked at lunch.

“‘Cause he’s got sand in his vagina and he’s behaving like a bitch, that’s why, and he better snap out of it soon because it’s ruining my life,” Cartman replied. 

“It’s ruining your life because he won’t fight with you anymore,” Kenny pointed out, obviously muffled by his parka.

“It is not!” the fat one argued.

“Is so!”

As the two argued, Stan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Kyle please come back to us,” he muttered.

...........

At the bus stop the next morning, Kyle was standing there waiting.

“Hey, dude,” Stan greeted as he came to stand beside his best friend.

The redhead didn’t answer.

“Hey, guys,” Kenny was next to show up.

Still nothing.

“What’s up, Jew. Finally gonna talk to us?” And then there was Cartman.

Kyle was still as a statue, facing forward and waiting for the bus.

He didn’t respond to any of it.

“Come on Kyle, we didn’t do anything. Stop giving us the silent treatment and hanging out with Craig and those guys,” Stan whined.

A beat of silence.

“Really? You really think you haven’t done anything?” Kyle asked bitterly. “So leaving me to get beaten up by the rest of our class wasn’t doing anything?”

“Oh come on! We didn’t beat you up like the rest of them!”

“Yeah, but you left me alone to deal with it just because I didn’t want to go along with some stupid fad that didn’t even last. And after all of that, you just expected me to go play with you guys and act like everything was fine again without even apologizing.”

“.....I told you he had sand in his vagina, he’s still acting like a bitch,” Cartman stage-whispered.

Kyle sighed, fed up. 

At least the bus arrived then, and the redhead got on and sat with his new friends.

His old friends who still had yet to apologize remained a trio.


	3. Chapter 3

“So you won’t even talk to Cartman when he insults you?” Craig asked.

Kyle shook his head. “He is dead to me until he can sincerely apologize.”

“I don’t know how you do it, I’ve had to beat the shit out of him once too because of what he’s done,” Token commented.

“Yeah, and we’ve all been there the times you’ve fought back at him,” Clyde added.

Kyle shrugged. “When they properly apologize I’ll consider going back.”

Until then, Craig’s gang wasn’t all that bad to hang out with.

.........

“He wants us to apologize, we shouldn’t have to apologize to that Jew, we didn’t do anything,” Cartman said.

Stan was so through with this. “We left Kyle to get beaten up because he didn’t want to be a metrosexual, that was wrong. We never apologized for it and until we do he’s not hanging out with us.”

Kenny sighed. “He’s right, we need to apologize.”

“But guys, I don’t wanna,” Cartman whined.

“Cartman if you don’t apologize to Kyle properly with us then I’ll tell everyone your Mom was on the cover of Crack Whore Magazine three times in a row,” Stan threatened.

The fat one was taken aback. “You wouldn’t!”

“I would.”

“Me too,” Kenny added.

Cartman was defeated. “Fine....I’ll help you apologize to the Jew if it makes you shut up and he stops acting like a bitch.”

Stan rolled his eyes, but said nothing about the comment. “Alright, we’ll do it as soon as possible, okay?”

The other two agreed.

“We need to be sincere and believable,” Kenny pointed out.

“Easy enough, Kyle can be easy to trick like the trickster he is already,” Cartman scoffed.

Stan sighed. 

This was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

At the end of the day, Kyle walked home by himself.

Craig’s gang were great to be around, but he did miss his old group of friends.

And unfortunately he was also stubborn as shit, refusing to go back before an apology was given.

But.....

“Kyle, wait!”

Three pairs of footsteps heading his way.

“What?” the redhead sighed, as he turned to face his old friends.

“We came to apologize. We’re sorry for leaving you to get beaten up because of some stupid fad,” Stan said.

“Sorry, Kyle,” came Kenny’s muffled addition.

“Cartman?” Kyle prompted.

The fat one sighed, and muttered under his breath.

“I didn’t hear that.”

“I’m sorry, Kyle. There. Happy?”

Kyle grinned. “Very. Wanna go to mine and play video games?”

A chorus of agreements.

The group became a four once again.


End file.
